20 problems, 20 feelings all for one girl, Atlanta
by MidnightAshwoodWolf
Summary: Archie is in love with Atlanta, who is dating Pan, who is a god and will never die. Arch can never get the guts to ask Atlanta out. He seeks advice from a therapist, but for some reason he seems to be going in the wrong direction. Can he get Atlanta back?
1. Trouble

**This idea came to me through another idea. What if Archie went to therapy about his condition with Atlanta? what if Pan was back what if he met someone new? Everything goes in one volume. Awesome? Yeah I can't wait to write more.**

* * *

"How do you ask a girl out?" I looked at my friends with great curiosity. They all looked at me dumb. They had heard this question so often come out of my mouth. I always asked them about Atlanta. Their answer was always something like 'Atlanta is a girl that no one really would ask out. She is well.......... different from other girls.' These responses always pissed me off. I wanted to ask her out so bad. The red headed beauty always filled my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about her, with her crossbow shotting giants and racing me around the house. I was made for her.

"So how do I show Atlanta I like her?"

"Um I don't know!" Herry gasped as he fell in love with a Ben and Jerry ice-cream sandwich.

"This is so stupid. Ask her out already!" Neil shouted as he was fixated with the look of his hair.

Jay was already talking over me to Odie about the next perfect trap to capture Cronus. I took a deep breath and that was when Theresa sat down next to Jay. Recently she was so fixated on Jay's hair. She was ruffling it up and doing it up. I turned to her for advice.

"How do I ask Atlanta out?"

"Um well maybe try being unavailable then her emotions for you will well evolve until she will be the one begging to go out with you instead of you wanting her."

"Um...."

"Go see a therapist about these issues if you want 'cause they might give you advice."

"Should I?"

"Yes."

I looked at Theresa with a cunning eye. If there was anything I knew it was how to express my feelings. Well she would know that 'cause she found my secret stash of poems under my bed when she was looking for my diary to tempt Atlanta with.

"Well I can give you the number of Sara, my friend's mom who is a therapist. She is awesome. I went to her when I when I lost control of my emotions."

"Um did you um......................."

"..................tell her? No!"

Herry looked up from his sandwich. He really had it in for Theresa. I could see it in his eye he looked at her like she would like Jay to. Jay never focused on her. He was so caught up with Cronus. Herry then shifted his attention to Theresa, who was still fixing Jay's hair.

"Theresa, have you ever considered leaving my hair alone?" Jay snapped at her. He was so wound up. It was amazing he never burst out before. She looked hurt ad skipped off to get herself lunch. She came back with a meal for me too.

"Eat!" Jay's anger had rubbed off to her.

I gobbled down all my meal and looked at my afternoon schedule.

"Period 5: Science Room L5

Period 6: English Room H7" I mumbled my schedule so no one could hear me. Atlanta and I both shared the English session in the afternoon. It was Friday so I had the whole weekend to suffer over Atlanta. Jay, who was making my life miserable recently since what happened on the beach, had told me and Atlanta to train all weekend with Ares, training. Wasn't Jay the one who said we should start living our lives? I don't call this living. Put that all aside Atlanta was hanging out with Pan again. He moved back to New Olympia and is hanging with her every second. I pisses my off.

So I did the worse the thing ever. I called the therapist and scheduled an appointment for tomorrow. I was so going to be dead when Jay found out I was wagging training. This was more important, right?

* * *

**What do you think? Awesome? I hope so! Plz review and tell me what I should do for another problem with Atlanta. Plz review anyway cause i love hearing advice just like a therapist. Na just joking!**

**Thx again for yur support- Olympia1959**


	2. Therapy and Amy

**Well here is the new chapter. Hope u guys like it! Can't wait to hear what u guys think!**

* * *

"So Archie, right? What is the problem?" My therapist had brown hair and dark green eyes. She reminded me of Padma from that river I learnt to swim in.

"I'm in love."

"Okay, now what is the problem?"

"She is unavailable. She is dating this loser called um.....Phil Panic."

"Interesting name."

"Well I love this girl. She is my flatmate and I can't bear to be apart from her."

"Alright!"

"Well I guess I need to talk about her to you."

"Go ahead. What is her name?"

"Atlanta."

"Now when did you were in love with her?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight? I do. I loved her from that moment on."

Suddenly I had a flashback.

* * *

I was running, dodging laser beams and fighting poles with spikes. I soon finished. Ares stopped the clock and looked at the time.

"I've seen better."

I did a cross using my arms and said, "No way! Who?"

He shouted down on me. "Me!!"

"And Achilles, your ancestor."

I was stubborn and said. "You know I don't buy that!"

"You know as a young man Achilles often let himself be ruled by his anger and his mistrust. He later regretted it. Don't make the same mistake Archie."

Then he told me I won the prize of my whip. I walked at the door when I called.

"Archie wait up. Hi I'm Jay and this is Atlanta."

Then I saw her. I mean then it wasn't that big a deal but as I got to know her, I fell in love.

* * *

End Of Flashback

* * *

The world I had shifted from was no longer as quiet as I hoped. The therapist still sat in that chair.

"What should I do to get Atlanta to love me?"

"Nothing, you can never make her but you could make her quiet jealous."

"That's what my friend Theresa said."

"It might work."

When I got back from the therapist Brownstone was chaos. Atlanta was fighting with Neil (She stole his mirror). Theresa was fighting with Jay about how was so ignorant of the fact that she is alive. Odie was fighting with Herry over who saved the day last time. But then again the doorbell rang. At the door stood mister potato head Pan. Atlanta ran over to him. He put an arm around her and kissed her in front of me. I mean who bloody does that. I felt rage build up in me and that was when Jay came over to me. He shifted from the fight with Theresa to me now. He put a hand on my shoulder. He knew how much this irritated me. I pushed his hand off and shut the door with a slam in Atlanta's face. I had left her, well in my mind I did.

at school

It was the worst day ever and I could prove it. Atlanta and Pan were so over each other and last night Theresa left Jay so both of them were upset and didn't come to school. I swear my day couldn't get better. Then I met her. I bumped into her while I had been sulking. Her red hair sticked out. Her brown eyes looked straight into my soul. Her freckle face stuck out too. She didn't look much like Atlanta but she was beautiful.

"Hi....................." I slurred my words like some drunk person.

"Hi, I'm Amy. You're Archie right?"

"Yeah!"

"Great well hi!"

"Hi."

"Aren't you in year 11?"

"Yeah!"

"Same!"

"Really?"

"Yeah I just moved here from Greece."

"Wow."

"Anyhow I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. Could you show me around campus? I'm kind of lost."

"Sure!"

We walked off into the daylight. Amy and me. She was so sweet. I couldn't help it. I forgot about Lanta and fell for her instead. I asked her on a date and she said yeah! Can you believe that? I can't. So I planned to take her for a walk in the woods and then go to dinner. I just hope Cronus doesn't muck this up for me!

* * *

**What do u guys think? Hope it was good! Anyhow love to hear what you think. Will amy and Archie fall for each other? Well I hope so but will Cronus get in the way? Atlanta might get jealous maybe?**

**Review plz cause I love to hear everything! - Olympia1959**


End file.
